


In This Twilight

by Mal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal/pseuds/Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente necesitaba dejar de pensar en el Lannister, dejar de seguirlo con la mirada cada vez que entraba en el mismo espacio que él estaba, dejar de pensar que le doblaba la edad prácticamente, que nunca le habían gustado los rubios, y en esos ojos verdes que le hacían sentir como si ambos compartieran un secreto a voces (Escrito para el I Intercambio de fanfic/fanart en la comunidad de LJ de Invernalia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Twilight

**_Watch the sun, As it crawls across a final time…_ **

****

Se preguntaba todas las noches lo mismo, que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado de guardia, si hubiera estado en ese preciso momento, si no hubiera estado tan molesto acerca de la capa de Brienne, si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente celoso de su hermana como para pelear con Renly y abandonar su cama una semana atrás. Un solo momento, había bajado su guardia y los 7 se habían llevado todo, hasta sus ganas de luchar, no tenía ganas de nada, solo podía recordar fragmentos de ese día; ira, dolor, Renly y su cuerpo sin vida, la sangre rodeándole en el suave manto de los guerreros, su hermana sosteniendo su rostro en unas manos heladas y su voz apremiante y llena de miedo.

Había preparado el cuerpo de Renly ante de enterrarlo con sus propias manos, le había limpiado con movimientos suaves, recordando noches pasadas luego de que el fuego de la pasión se apagase. Con una ternura impropia en vez del ímpetu que reinaba su carácter. Y todo ese recuerdo se había visto borroso porque en ningún momento había dejado de llorar. Desde entonces lágrimas, ira y dolor habían sido sus perpetuos compañeros.

Su hermana encontraba todas las noches su cama y lo abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido después de tanto llorar, después de que su garganta quedara seca y ronca de tanto pronunciar “Renly, Renly, Renly”, y él se rendía ante esas manos suaves y ese calor familiar y amoroso.

Pero lloraba en el silencio y confort de las noches, no podía permitirse esa debilidad frente a los demás, aunque más que nada quería cortar más de una cabeza, malditos traidores que se habían uno a Stannis, todos merecían sufrir el mismo destino de Renly, y si por el fuera ya lo estarían haciendo, pero mientras el sentía como su alma y su espíritu se convertía en un oscuro abismo todos negociaban, podía escuchar a su hermana, a su padre y a su abuela, todos murmuraban, cuervos iban y venían, palabras lo rodeaban sin sentido, nada tuvo sentido hasta que le dijeron que habían formado una alianza, y que ahora pelearían del lado de los Lannister y que su hermana seria reina finalmente.

En la batalla de Desembarco del Rey habían decidido usar la armadura de Renly, siendo su hermano el más apto para usarla, para demostrarle a todos esos inútiles desleales que Renly aún vivía y que siempre lo haría  y que tomaría venganza; y que no tenían derecho a olvidar todo lo que les había ofrecido en el corto espacio de su reinado. Si hubieran mantenido su lealtad hubieran podido haber mantenido sus cabezas sobre sus hombros.

Esa noche al recoger cada parte de la armadura ensangrentada y dentada se había acurrucado en una manta frente al fuego y no había derramado ni una sola lagrima mientras observaba como las llamas se reflejaban en la superficie metálica y sangrienta, recordando el cuerpo de Renly durmiendo pacíficamente en su lecho, la triste aflicción que sentía hacia su familia, la decepción que le había causado Robert después de convertirse en Rey, la severidad y el desdén de Stannis, su odio hacia la violencia injustificada, los torneos que habían celebrado para conseguir su guardia arcoíris, sus noches llenas de vino y de placeres mejor compartidos en una cama, días de bromas y de vida, su risa divertida y su rechazo y nervosismo hacia su noche de bodas, esa que nunca pudo consumar. Lo recordaba vivo y también lo recordaba muerto.

No más confusión.

 

**_All the black is really white, If you believe it._ **

 

Desde ese día sus días se habían convertido en una colección de rutinas, si es que la vida en Desembarco del Rey podía ser tal cosa. Dormir, comer, atender sus deberes, entrenar; su rutina no tenía fisura alguna, era impecable.

Todo hasta Brienne de Tarth y Jaime Lannister.

Estaba en la entrada, de guardia, cuando la procesión de norteños comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, un irreconocible Jaime Lannister; un poco curtido, con barba y sin su clásica melena dorada, con ropas tan distintas al blanco y rojo que usualmente vestía, y mucho más oscuro y peligroso que antes. Y quizás se hubiera podido fijar en más detalles si no hubiese visto a Brienne detrás de los norteños.

Brienne de Tarth, aquella horrible mujer que había traicionado la confianza de Renly, que había traicionado el honor de ser una de las capas arcoíris. La ira y el dolor le habían vuelto a cegar, cargo contra la mujer con sed de sangre, pero en ese momento el matarreyes por algún extraño motivo se interpuso entre ambos, y en su afán de venganza evadiéndolo, sin siquiera importarle bajar la guardia ante semejante hombre tan peligroso, arremetió otra vez, hasta que aquella mano lo atrapo con fuerza, zarandeándolo, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, apartándolo de su camino otra vez, su voz atravesando la bruma y confusión de su mente, ordenándole apartarse de aquella mujer y eso lo descoloco totalmente, era el segundo hombre que defendía a esa mujer, primero Renly, un hombre con muchas y superiores cualidades en comparación con cualquier Lannister, y ahora el matarreyes, no solo un hombre inteligente, sino también un guerrero formidable (porque si, puede que no soportara a ningún Lannister, pero eso no demeritaba el excelente manejo con la espada que poseía Jaime Lannister).

Algo estaba escapándosele, y viendo que la decisión había sido apartada de sus manos nuevamente, decidió hacer algo por lo cual generalmente no se decantaba: tener paciencia.

Desde entonces en cada momento que podía se dedicaba a observar al Lannister, observaba todo, desde sus movimientos torpes y lentos algunas mañanas, movimientos guiados por el consumo de algún tipo de licor algunas veces, otras dolorosamente sobrios, y su mirada, esos ojos verdes que a veces se veían claros y otras oscuros, profundos; como el abismo que le devolvía la mirada cada vez que se veía en el espejo; oscuros y llenos de algo vivo y crudo.

Ahora hablaba menos, estaba más taciturno de lo habitual en el antes burlón matarreyes, analizaba todo como el depredador que era, se interesaba mas por Tyrion y lamentaba la pérdida de su mano más que la muerte del rey Jeoffrey que era su hijo, aparentemente. Pero seguía siendo igual de peligroso así tuviera una mano menos, si el tuviera una mano menos aun así hubiera peleado a muerte para proteger a Renly, no había nada más peligroso que un león acorralado si en algo podía guiarse con las conductas erráticas de la reina Cersei al menos. Y nada más peligroso que alguien con el lema de _“Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas”_ , el cualquier tipo de deudas implícito en el silencio. Pero necesitaba más, aun no era suficiente, aun no entendía como alguien podía cambiar tanto como para defender a una mujer que ni siquiera pertenecía a su familia y por la cual obviamente no sentía ninguno tipo de deseo, ¿Que podía haber hecho Brienne para merecerse eso?, porque el matarreyes podía no tener honor pero sabía de qué estaba hecho.

Un par de días después en la primera reunión con Jaime Lannister como el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, la cual fue algo sorprendente al verlo adueñarse del cargo como si nunca hubiese perdido la mano de la espada. Hermano tras hermano de la guardia fue atravesado por esa lengua afilada, y que afiliada era, le gustaba su sentido del humor, solo hasta su turno. No pudo evitar tensarse en anticipación, había demasiadas cosas que podían decirse entre Tyrells y Lannisters, entre los que apoyaban a Renly y a Jeoffrey, y definitivamente entre dos personas que nunca se habían agradado precisamente.

Lo estaba midiendo y no pudo evitar sentirse algo asombrado y divertido ante ese hecho, Jaime Lannister, el _matarreyes_ , estaba midiendo pollas con un _criajo_ de 17 años. Hasta que nombro a Renly, y por los 7 sí que se sintió estúpido, el Lannister lo midió y templo a su antojo, como un herrero al metal que pronto se convertiría en una espada. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ni tampoco sentirse como un auténtico crio. Aparte de medirlo también le había consolado con sus palabras.

Que los otros se llevasen a Jaime Lannister.

 

**_Do you wonder, If it feels the same?_ **

 

Y que los otros también se llevasen a Brienne de Tarth.

Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había dicho Melisandre aquella vez cuando se habían reunido con Stannis en el prado, _“la noche es oscura y alberga cosas aterradoras”_ una y otra vez en su mente. Y recuerda las palabras de Brienne, “una sombra, una sombra idéntica a Stannis, una espada y sangre, la sangre de Renly en el piso”.

No puede evitar ver todo desde ver todo desde otra perspectiva, no puede evitar sentir esa necesidad de venganza, de hacer a Stannis pagar por la muerte de Renly, y todavía no entiende como fue capaz de hacerlo, era su hermano, nada es más fuerte que la sangre. Nada.

Entonces deja de dormir, es incapaz de hacerlo, prefiere salir todas las noches en sus turnos libres y observar el fuego crepitar en alguna terraza mientras se oculta en las sombras, como si aquel acto siniestro pudiese ponerle frente a frente a Stannis o con su maldita hechicera y su Dios absurdo. Siente rabia e impotencia, siente que nada de lo sucedido haya sido justo.

Que el que más se merecía ser rey estuviera muerto, pudriéndose bajo Bastión de Tormentas.

Y odiaba tener que sentir cosas que no quería sentir por el matarreyes, odiaba sentir consideración, y hasta simpatía! Odiaba tener que verlo entrenar por las noches con la mano izquierda, su mano inútil, mas inútil que el muñón, ni siquiera entendía como hacía para vestirse y no lucir peor que una puta a medio vestir. Lo odiaba, o al menos quería hacerlo, aparte de su hermana nadie la había mostrado ni el más mínimo respeto hacia la memoria de Renly, ni siquiera habían intentado aconsejarle sin un fin propio y no sabía cómo responder ante este león de manera apropiada. Ni siquiera debería pensar en él, debería pensar en su hermana y en Tommen, asegurarse de que aquel niño dulce no tuviese que sufrir como Renly, y que pudiese convertirse en un buen rey, esas cosas eran importantes, pero Cersei desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, apartaba todo lo bueno y dañaba a su familia, no entendía el concepto de familia que compartían los Lannisters. Tywin era un hombre de mucho cuidado, calculaba y planeaba todo hasta el más morboso detalle, Cersei odiaba y destruía todo lo que no podía manipular, era una mujer estúpida, Tyrion era malévolamente inteligente; había escapado y matado a su padre y aparentemente a su sobrino, Jeoffrey era malvado, y si hubiera continuado con vida sería peor que Aerys así que no era una perdida realmente lamentable.

Jaime era otra cosa, antes hubiera dicho que era un hombre sin honor, un matarreyes, pero aparte de eso no podía decir nada malo, porque hasta en cierta forma se parecían, desde jóvenes habían sido excelentes con la espada, se guiaban por las formas del caballero pero al mismo tiempo las distorsionaba a su antojo si así podían proteger sus intereses, ambos compartían un amor casi indecente hacia sus hermanas, con la diferencia de que él no pensaba llevar ese amor a un plano carnal, además de que ambos harían cualquier cosa por su familia.

Definitivamente necesitaba dejar de pensar en el Lannister, dejar de seguirlo con la mirada cada vez que entraba en el mismo espacio que él estaba, dejar de pensar que le doblaba la edad prácticamente, que nunca le habían gustado los rubios, y en esos ojos verdes que le hacían sentir como si ambos compartieran un secreto a voces, dejar de pensar en esa única mano rustica y sensible, aun acostumbrándose al nuevo peso de una espada, y definitivamente necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo áspera que sería esa barba al rozar su piel.

 

**_And the longing that you feel, you know none of this is real, you will find a better a place, In this twilight._ **

 

Aquella noche no necesitaba ese encuentro, prefería mil veces haberse encontrado en algún pasillo con Cersei o alguno de los Kettelblack. Acababa de discutir con su hermana, estaba jugando algo peligroso, entre ella y sus primas, no podía dejar de sentirse a la defensiva todo el tiempo desde que su abuela y su hermano se hubiesen marchado, sentía más confianza con ambos cerca que en su propio padre. Ya no estaban en Altojardin, ahora estaban en Desembarco del Rey y el juego se jugaba de otras maneras más sucias y despiadadas, después de todo era el juego de tronos, lo había jugado con Stannis y ahora lo jugaba con su hermana. No necesitaba perder más seres queridos.

Como siempre cuando el rubio estaba en ese estado de ebriedad le molestaba con su antiguo título como el Caballero de las Flores y él no podía evitar sentir algo de afición por ese Jaime burlista. Raras veces se le podía encontrar bebiendo, quizás tenía que ver un poco con Cersei y lo mucho que se parecía a Robert Baratheon en ese momento.

Con bastante persuasión logro llevarlo hasta su habitación. Apenas el fuego de la chimenea alumbrando y calentando el ambiente. Observo la blanca habitación, las vistas al mar, y las escasas pertenencias regadas entre la cama y una mesa baja, todo antes de decidirse a enfrentar a su Lord Comandante, lo miraba con ese brillo salvaje y de animal herido en esos ojos verdes abismales. Sentía como se comprimía un poco algo dentro de si cada vez. Le hacía sentir que su dolor por la pérdida de Renly era juego de niños.

Decidido comienza a despojarse de su armadura sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, observando cada reacción y sin perder animosidad ante la sonrisa burlona que no contrastaba en nada con aquel dejo de lujuria en los ojos verdes. Se arrodillo entre sus piernas, con cuidado, sin decir ni una sola palabra, como si en cualquier instante todo pudiese acabar con él, sintió aquella mano áspera y masculina enredarse en su cabello, quizás en esa oscuridad y solo con el brillo de la chimenea su cabello se asemejase al dorado que tanto anhelaba, pero ciertamente lo dudaba.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor arrastro aquella mano desde su cabello hasta sus labios, comenzando a besarla con el mayor de los afectos, esa mano que era el testigo perfecto de todo el esfuerzo que hacia el rubio por conseguir el arte de la lucha nuevamente, besando justo donde palpitaba la vida en el pulso de su muñeca, disfrutando de la piel cálida y suave, continuo besando hasta donde pudo arremangar la tela blanca de su túnica para luego acercarse hasta su barbilla, mordiendo tentativamente, sintiendo como esa mano se posaba sobre su cuello tentativamente, sin saber que hacer a ciencia cierta, si empujar, alejar o apretar…

Finalmente decidiéndose por tentar las defensas del enemigo se encontró con sus labios apretados contra los del rubio en un movimiento desesperado, el cual el otro hombre respondió con necesidad, gimiendo, gruñendo, el beso se tornó en algo primitivo, mientras sus manos exploraban cada centímetro de la piel de Jaime hasta que finalmente en un movimiento instintivo se sentó sobre su regazo, sus rodillas presionándose contra las caderas de Jaime, sintiendo sus dientes morder su labios y lamer antes de sumergirse en otro beso hambriento.

No puede evitar enredarse aún más en ese cuerpo cálido, sentir esa mano enredarse en sus cabellos mientras jalaban hasta ese punto en el que placer y el dolor se juntan, y su boca, especiada con el sabor del vino dorniense y algo más, un sabor profundo, como el aroma intoxicante de las rosas de Altojardin, y algo más oscuro, metálico.

Así como tampoco puede evitar mover sus caderas contra la erección presionada contra la suya, movimientos suaves y lánguidos, perdiéndose en esa sensación de confort. Porque es eso, él aún no está preparado para olvidar a Renly y Jaime aun no puede dejar de pensar en Cersei y en todos los hombres que han pasado por las faldas de su hermana.

Jaime que había perdido una mano, un padre, un hijo, una hermana, una amante y probablemente a un hermano. Esa noche se dedicaba a perderse en el cuerpo cálido de otro hombre.

 

**_And the sky is filled with light, Can you see it?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para el I Intercambio de fanfic/fanart en la comunidad de LJ de Invernalia como regalo para Alba. ( http://invernalia.livejournal.com/69208.html )


End file.
